


Tất thảy ánh dương từ anh (All your sunshines)

by kristine_ptbh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Literature, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristine_ptbh/pseuds/kristine_ptbh
Summary: Từ Loki gửi đến Thor





	Tất thảy ánh dương từ anh (All your sunshines)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All your sunshines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678844) by [nephthy_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthy_s/pseuds/nephthy_s). 



Ánh dương nở rộ trên chúng ta xưa nay đều chẳng công bằng anh trai ạ,  
Một phần cỏn con rũ trên em và anh chiếm đọng phần còn lại  
Và thời gian đã trở nên vô biên rồi,  
Khi em vẫn chờ chực ngày thỏa mình trong ánh dương ấm áp tựa như anh.

Nên em chiếm mặt trăng làm của riêng,  
Và cướp tất thảy mọi ngôi sao sáng trên biển trời này,  
Nhưng ôi thôi, em đã lạc mình trong chốn hỗn nguyên,  
Chúng sẽ chẳng bao giờ ấm đủ để sưởi lên trong em ngọn lửa nào.

Và em ngỡ giá lạnh đã bện chặt vào vận mệnh mình,  
Hệt như cách ấm áp quấn riết lấy anh  
Trong cơn thịnh nộ long trời, sự phản bội  
Liều thuốc cho chúng ta như đã lạc mất cùng áng sao trời.

Thời khắc này em đã nhận ra  
Vì sao tâm hồn em chưa bao giờ buốt lạnh,  
Bởi tất thảy ánh dương từ anh, tất thảy, tất thảy,  
Đều đã ngự trị trong em.


End file.
